


I Like it Rough

by Aneesan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Rough Kissing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes to play with his puppy, Eren loves his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like it Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomediga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomediga/gifts).



> Prompt: spanking/begging, puppy play  
> for a friend <3

“Can you feel it deeply yet?”

Glittering eyes in the semi darkness, a breath of barely contained longing.

Eren panted, his breathing ragged and erratic, punctuated with a moan at every shift of his body. His sweat slick skin pink and aroused at every touch, every tease a reminder that he was not in control. Green eyes, dulled with wanton desire, struggled to focus on the man before him… and the object in his hand.

“Come here puppy” Levi coaxed, his voice breaking through the shameless display. 

Eren rolled to his stomach, groaning as his arousal brushed the soft sheets. He attempted to inch his way towards his master, desire coursing through his veins. His arms trembled with the exertion and he fell to the bed, completely depleted. 

Strong arms grabbed Eren by his upper body, lifting and dragging him across the bed. He struggled briefly at the loss of contact from his nearing release, only to be teased to the brink by Levi’s sturdy hands. 

“Tch, brats who don’t pay attention should be punished” sniffed Levi pulling Eren face down, across his legs. He caressed the curling, feather soft tail buried in Eren’s ass rotating the butt plug it was connected to. Thrusting ever so slightly, he abused Eren’s prostate with delicious torture. 

A sharp slap on his ass made Eren gasp in pain, his body tightening reflexively, consequentially the plug was pushed in even deeper, stretching his hole. Another slap shook his body, the burning caress enticing more lustful moans from his panting mouth.

Eight more slaps followed, each as bruising and arousing as the one before. Eren whimpered in need when Levi finally stopped, pushing his head up and nuzzling his neck. A hand caressed his back, tracing its way down, sending shivers up Eren’s spine. The fingers were suddenly digging into his ass, slowly stretching his wet hole. Eren moaned against Levi’s neck, panting in desperation. 

Levi brought his hand to Eren’s jaw, and tilting his head upward, he gave him a sloppy open- mouthed kiss. In reality it was Levi kissing, while Eren panted and moaned into his mouth, His mouth yielding to the tongue that dominated him. Levi ran his other hand through Eren’s hair; stroking and petting him like an obedient animal. He fingered the delicate ears, perking up through his dark auburn locks.

Eren leaned into the warmth, a silent plea to be touched. Levi chuckled at his puppy’s eagerness, thrusting his fingers in deeper until he could feel the tip of the plug. Levi teased the plug slowly out of Eren, rotating and thrusting against his sweet spots. 

“What do you want puppy?” asked Levi with a smirk once the tail was discarded to the side.

Eren mewled in longing and rubbed his sensitive, bare chest against the rough material of Levi’s uniform. His grass green eyes glittering with unspoken words an obvious demand of attention.

“I want you to beg for it,” whispered Levi, his breath hot in Eren’s ear.

Eren crawled onto the mattress on all fours. He stopped when Levi had a clear view of his entire body; pressing his face to the bedding, he spread his legs and began thrusting his fingers into his own hole. He moaned lewdly as he brushed his prostate, thrusting faster as he began to reach the edge for a third time.

In a swift move, Levi had pulled Eren’s hand out and twisted it behind his back, towering over him as Eren was pushed to the mattress. Eren cried out at the sharp pain in his shoulder, but it was soon forgotten to the long desired feeling of being filled. Levi began to thrust slowly at first, but picking up speed as Eren pushed himself in deeper. Eren moaned as in a sudden thrust, Levi buried himself to the hilt deep inside of Eren. 

Eren moaned loudly as Levi hit his prostate dead on, his end nearing he began to thrust faster on that one spot. Eren came quickly, his release covering his stomach and his muscles convulsing. Levi groaned at the sudden tightness and thrust in deeply as he came deep inside Eren, relishing the tight heat of his inner walls. 

Levi stumbled slightly as he pulled out of Eren, noticing that the boy had fallen in a state between sleep and sedation. Eren was briefly aware of Levi touching his neck, the slightly rough scratch of lace tickled his neck. He reached his hand up to touch the lace collar, thick and sinuous; it wound around his neck in elegant swirls. The soreness of his backside began to set in and he groaned as he felt Levi roll him on his side and proceed to work the tail into his ass. He ached all over, his body at the mercy of his master.


End file.
